


What Happened

by FebruaryGemini



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Scott doesn't do anything, This is really just John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: John realizes that the rescue wasn't as successful as it seemed.





	What Happened

Even before he opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. What was wrong? What tipped him off? He was on earth. He was not supposed to be on earth. He was supposed to be guiding Virgil to… to someplace. Why was he on earth? _Where_ on earth was he? In bed. In _his_ bed. Crap. What had happened?  
It was quiet. Good. No mechanical beeps that meant his life hung in the balance. No voices either. Was everyone else ok?  
He opened his eyes. No one else was here. That was more wrong than anything. There was a chair next to the bed, but no one was in it. Not Virgil, not Scott, not Gordon, or Alan, or Grandma, Brains, Kayo, nobody. They were all so overwhelmingly protective, there was no way they would leave him alone for a minute unless something was very wrong.  
He sat up and tossed the blanket aside. Oh. Walking was going to be difficult when the room was spinning like this. _Crap_. What happened? He closed his eyes until his equilibrium returned. Functioning on earth was hard enough without this, but he had to find out what happened.  
Getting to the door was one of those skill-based levels where you figure out what to do in no time but it takes you forever to actually do it. The hallway was easier with the solid walls so close. Stairs were… well, he got down.  
The lounge was deserted. And now there was no doubt. Something had gone very wrong. Where _was_ everybody? Walking was easier though, so the stairs down to the kitchen posed no problem. No one was here either.  
Ok, John, let’s think for half a minute. You’re experiencing symptoms of a concussion. In what circumstance would a concussion be a result? ...the end of the world? Or some structural failure. What failed? Odds are… Thunderbird 5. _Crap!_  
He sat down on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. Was EOS ok? _What happened?_  
Well, if TB5 failed and you were knocked out… how did you end up here? Somebody brought me here. Who? ...Alan?  
Alan would be a reason for them to leave him alone. Something terrible happened to Alan. The rescue… _CRAP!_  
He forced himself to his feet. If something happened to Alan… They’d be in the medbay.

The door was open, light spilling into the hallway. John could hear Scott calling orders over the mechanical beeping. Both noises were getting increasingly desperate.

He put his hand on the doorframe, but he couldn’t feel it.

He could barely see Alan beneath the wires and tubes.

He was pale.

The monitor must have been malfunctioning. There was no rhythm to his heartbeat.

A pounding filled John’s head.

His own heart.

The monitor lost what little it had been following and let out a plaintive wail.

_No!_

The room was a whirlwind.

John imagined the pounding in his head in Alan instead.

The whirlwind slowed to a stop.

Why was Alan dead?

Why was Alan dead when he wasn’t?

Why was this what happened?


End file.
